<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More “Friends with Benefits” by TrueBaekRealMin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040352">No More “Friends with Benefits”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBaekRealMin/pseuds/TrueBaekRealMin'>TrueBaekRealMin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBaekRealMin/pseuds/TrueBaekRealMin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekho was fine with whatever he had with Minhyun right now. But Minhyun was not.</p><p>And well... Baekho would do almost everything for Minhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More “Friends with Benefits”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyun thought he was okay with their arrangement.</p><p>He really did.</p><p>When they first started having casual sex, he was happy that he could still be best friends with Baekho, have great sex and still be able to meet other people. (Not that he met a lot of other people to be honest. Minhyun spent a lot of his time with the members and when he was in Wanna One, he just wanted to sleep goddamnit.)</p><p>Baekho, on the other hand , met a lot of people. But not for dates, just through mutual friends and work and Baekho being the Baekho, he manages to charm almost everyone he meets. And Minhyun cannot change that.</p><p>He can’t change the way Baekho’s eyes are a beautiful brown that look at you when you’re talking as if you’re the only one that matters. Baekho’s beautiful brown eyes that are always holding a smile for Minhyun.</p><p>Minhyun can’t change the fact that Baekho the most beautiful voice. That’s sweet and charming when Baekho talks, that’s cute when he giggles, that’s so mesmerizing when he sings and that’s abso-fucking-lutely irresistible when it’s rough and hoarse and out of breath as Minhyun rides hi— anyways.</p><p>Minhyun can’t change the fact that Baekho has the most beautiful hands. Hands that love to express themselves by the shaking of his hands when he feels excited about the song he’s been working on, or when Baekho’s nervous and you can see him fiddling around with his fingers. Hands that Minhyun loves, when they’re around his dick as he rides his orgasm, or when they’re in him as Baekho teases him before Baekho decides that Minhyun’s ready for him. But Minhyun especially loves it when Baekho just holds Minhyun’s hand because “they were there so why not?” or “it’s cold. Let me borrow some warmth Minhyun-ah” or Minhyun’s personal favorite “We’re here for you. I’m here for you”.</p><p>And Minhyun can’t change the fact that Baekho is always with Bumzu-hyung and the other producer hyungs but he can’t help but be jealous sometimes. Especially because Minhyun heard one of the hyungs say that he wanted to introduce Baekho to a good friend of his that might be a good match for Baekho. And Minhyun, knowing Baekho, just knows that “of course they'd be a good match. Baekho is good to everybody and goes well with everybody but I don’t want that nope nope nope”.</p><p>So Minhyun is trying to change one fact that he know he has the power to change. And he’s doing it right now!</p><p>As Minhyun enters Baekho’s apartment, he sees four pairs of shoes at the entry way and sees that one of them is smaller than the rest of them. Minhyun hurries taking off his shoes, and arranging them in the entry way(including the other pairs of shoes because he wouldn’t be Minhyun if he didn’t do that). And rushes to the sound of talking people.</p><p>“Baekho-yah!” Minhyun says loudly as he knocks at the door of Baekho’s work room. He opens it to see Bumzu, one of the prismfilter hyungs and girl holding a baby. </p><p>‘It’s not Baekho’s right?’ Minhyun thinks to himself. A little tense at seeing the baby and the girl.</p><p>“Hey Minhyun,” Baekho greets him, though a little confused. Minhyun would usually send him a KakaoTalk message if he was coming over in case they wanted to do something that wasn’t safe for others to see.</p><p>“Minhyun!” Bumzu greets Minhyun with a hug the gestures to the woman and her baby. “Meet Kitae-hyung’s wife, Sohyun and Baekho’s godson, Taehyun!”</p><p>“Oh! Nice to meet you” Minhyun relaxes at hearing that, bows to greet Sohyun and does little wave at tiny baby Taehyun. “Kitae-hyung barely talks about his personal life, I didn’t even know he was married!”</p><p>Sohyun laughs and lightly punches her husband. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Well we only recently got married and even I forget sometimes that we’re married! Kitae’s barely at home because he keeps losing track of time in the studio!”</p><p>They all laugh. “Yup sounds like him alright,” Bumzu chuckles. “Well we better get going. Kitae and Sohyun still have to drive back home and get Taehyun in bed. And I have a meeting tomorrow to talk with a producer I’ve been wanting to scout.”</p><p>“Ah hyung!” Baekho calls, “Just sleep over. My apartment’s not that far from the studio’s anyway”</p><p>Minhyun gives Bumzu a look that clearly said ‘this boy is dense I need to talk to Baekho alone’.</p><p>Bumzu chuckles and waves Baekho off. “Nah man. Seems like Minhyun wants to talk to you. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”</p><p>“Ok. See you hyung! Nice to meet you Sohyun-noona and my precious grandson!” Baekho bows as he stands and moves closer to Taehyun, “I’m going to spoil you. If you ever want something, don’t hesitate to come to me and I’ll buy you some ice cream.”</p><p>The baby’s parents laugh and Sohyun playfully shoves Baekho. “Don’t be a bad influence! We’re trying to get him to eat healthy!”</p><p>“That’s what my mom said at the beginning too but I still like Coca Cola and ice cream,” Baekho says mischievously. </p><p>They laugh and exit the room. Chatting as they exit the apartment. Leaving Minhyun and Baekho in the work room.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Baekho looks at Minhyun with worried eyes. He noticed Minhyun was kind of quiet now that the others were gone. Which was not normal for Minhyun.</p><p>Minhyun blinks and kinda shakes his head to clear his mind. “Oh yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. Fine. I just...”</p><p>Baekho sits in his chair and moves to pull Minhyun to sit on top of him. “Are you sure? You’re kinda quiet.”</p><p>Minhyun gulps. His wrist is still in Baekho’s hand, and Minhyun’s thinking ‘oh shit what if he doesn’t want to be more than friends’ and ‘oh god to be able to hold Baekho’s hands with no worries’. “Yup. I’m good. I—“ Minhyun stops himself and looks down, away from Baekho’s eyes.</p><p>Baekho holds Minhyun’s face. “Come on. Tell me. Do you need something? Let me help you.” Baekho is really starting to worry now. Since when did Minhyun shy away from him? And since when did Minhyun look away from his eyes?</p><p>“I... I don’t want to be friends with benefits anymore.” Minhyun’s says.</p><p>“Oh.” Baekho deflates. He let’s go of Minhyun’s face and moves to stand so Minhyun would not be sitting on top of him.</p><p>Minhyun realizes that what he said didn’t sound right and pulls Baekho in for a kiss. Baekho is shocked and confused but this is Minhyun and Baekho can’t say no to him. Baekho kisses him back, opens his mouth when he feels Minhyun’s tongue asking for entrance.</p><p>They continue like this for a few moments. Minhyun sitting on top of him, pulling Baekho closer by his shoulders, trying to put all his feeling into the kiss and Baekho fisting the cloth of Minhyun’s shirt, afraid to let go. Not wanting what they had to end. </p><p>They separate, breathing heavily, foreheads together. Staring at each others eyes.</p><p>“Be my boyfriend.” Minhyun finally says.</p><p>Baekho’s eyes go wide and leans back a bit. Looking at Minhyun confusedly. “What brought this up?”</p><p>Minhyun sighs and says, “I don’t know if you’ve noticed but ever since you’ve started stripping and showing your tits to everyone else, you’ve gotten a lot more attention. And I’d like to be the only one allowed to touch them.”</p><p>Baekho starts shaking and hugging Minhyun as he laughs at that statement. “Seriously?” He says a little breathless after laughing.</p><p>“Yes.” Minhyun says with a serious face that Baekho can’t help but think ‘fuck that’s so cute’.</p><p>Baekho smiles and pulls Minhyun closer to kiss Minhyun’s cheeks. “Ok. Let’s be boyfriends.” Baekho says, looking into Minhyun’s eyes before giving him a peck on the lips.</p><p>Minhyun’s face brightens up. “Really? You’d be ok not meeting others? You’re okay with us being together?”</p><p>Baekho shrugs. “To be honest, I haven’t really met other people to seriously date and you’re the only one I’ve been sleeping with and the only one I really like. So, yeah. Let’s be boyfriends.”</p><p>“You haven’t?” Minhyun blinks. “We’ve been friends with benefit for 4 years now and you haven’t slept with anyone else?”</p><p>“Yup. What about you?” Baekho asks.</p><p>Minhyun thinks back at the last for years and realizes ‘I’ve only been on first dates but never second dates.. It’s always been Baekho.”</p><p>Baekho sees the look of realization on Minhyun’s face and smiles. “You’re so cute when you realize that you’ve liked me for a long time now.”</p><p>Minhyun frowns, “shut up. And also, I’m not cute. I’m handsome and sexy. Not cute.” </p><p>Baekho giggles at him and pulls Minhyun close. “Ok sure. Whatever you say babe.” He says and kisses Minhyun.</p><p>Minhyun has never found the word ‘babe’ sexy until today. Minhyun’s fueled by this and starts adjusting himself so that he’s sitting on Baekho’s dick. Baekho moans as Minhyun adjusts his position and has their clothed dicks so fucking close together.</p><p>“Babe,” Minhyun says as he pulls away. “I like the sound of that.” He kisses Baekho’s neck, leaving a few love bites Minhyun knows he shouldn’t leave but he just can’t help himself.</p><p>Baekho moans under him and says, “wait til you here me say it as I fuck you on my couch.”</p><p>“Why wait when you can do me now?” Minhyun smiles as he looks into Baekho’s eyes.</p><p>Baekho smiles back at him and let’s just say they had huge grins the day after. And maybe Minhyun was limping just a little bit but that’s normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wish i could write smut</p><p>Also i dont actually know if any of the prismfilter fam is married or anything like that. For the sake of the fic I made it that way so just go with it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>